


Fuck The Pain Away

by Helix



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Barebacking, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Doppelcest, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Foreign Language, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, Marathon Sex, Masturbation, Morning Sex, Multiple Orgasms, No Humanity Elena Gilbert, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Restraints, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:04:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helix/pseuds/Helix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katherine literally fucks the humanity back into Elena, after Stefan and Damon fail to do so. No biggie though, she allows them to stay and watch the master at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck The Pain Away

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so I had a dream this happened, and my friend said I should turn it into a fic. The context was a little less specific when I dreamed about it (and the whole humanity thing was kind of blurry, it was just a twist I added because I thought it'd make things more interesting. Also because it was a cracky dream, and when I was dreaming I would switch between Elena and Katherine's point of views as well as a third person pov, it is in no way meant to reflect my actual opinion of Stefan and Damon especially and I'm sure they're good in bed too. Also it ended up running away from me and turned out really long but it's pretty much pure sex the entire time so hopefully that makes up for it?
> 
> AU notes: because this is mostly meant to be humorous and cracky, I'm writing with the idea Jeremy didn't die and the reason Damon made her turn the switch off was to see if it'd break the sire bond. 
> 
> TL;DR it's gratuitous non stop smut from beginning to end. 
> 
> Bulgarian lexicon (for those who might not be able to display cyrillic script they are all in order so you won't miss out):  
> путка такваз педеруга = "you pussy faggot"  
> Да те еба в гъза = "fuck you in the ass"  
> Мръсна курвентия = "dirty slut/whore"  
> Bлайна путка = "wet pussy"  
> Яка путка = "powerful pussy (sexy chick)"  
> Сладки от мед = "sweeter than honey"  
> И сега вие сте мои. Моята скъпа. = "you are mine now, my sweetness"
> 
> Ja, Ich bin eine schmutziges Mädchen.

Damon definitely wasn’t as smart as he thought he was. Most of the time, Stefan thought that, at least he tried, but this is one of the few times where he definitely backtracked on the latter. Making Elena turn off her humanity? Seriously? At least their sire bond problem was over and done with but at this point he wasn’t too sure if that should be ranked as an actual victory or a catch 22. 

“You’re really gonna keep stripping in front of me? That’s real mature.”

“I’m done cheering, so I’m gonna change.”

“Sure, when in doubt, manipulate people with sex. You know it’s the same trick Katherine used to pull?” 

“Don’t compare me to Katherine…” 

Elena tilted her head to the side, narrowing her eyes, in a manner that was ironically, eerily reminiscent of her doppelgänger. Stefan turned his head slightly while keeping an eye on her, careful to stay focused on her face and away from her black lingerie, even as Elena took a few steps in his direction.

“She’s been running for so long she’s afraid of her own shadow, and anyway…”

Stefan stood a little straighter, tense as Elena pressed up against him, one hand trailing up and down his chest as she leaned her head on his shoulder, whispering in his ear. He swallowed hard, trying (and failing) to appear unaffected.

“... she’s too self involved to be a good lay.” 

Elena curled her fingers into a fist around the collar of his shirt, trailing her tongue along the shell of his ear before pulling back slightly as she tore the fabric apart, splitting it in two. He clenched his jaw, feeling his bodily instincts reacting to her touch and presence, but trying to keep his mental composure. 

“I’m not interested in you like this.”

His voice wavered and he twitched, feeling a rush of blood to his crotch as her fingers ghosted down his abs. She didn’t dignify his words with a response, her superiority and control here an undeniable fact. There was barely a smirk as she felt the bulge in his pants, it was too easy to warrant satisfaction, really. So predictable. What did however cause her to react was when she playfully tugged at his waistband of his pants, without making any outward motions to undo them, and Stefan changed his tune on a dime, growling as he gripped the back of her head, crashing their lips together in a heated kiss. She let out a small giggle of amusement before snarling back at him, jaw slack, mouth wide open, teasing his tongue with her teeth as he reached around behind her to unsnap her bra with the dextrosity of a jewel thief. She clawed at his powerfully built pectoral muscles, dragging her nails down with just enough pressure to break the skin, pressing up against him and grinding her hips into his, seeking out the friction and hardness. She teased him again, unbuckling his belt, but swatting his hand away as he hurried down to help her. They struggled for a moment, Elena knowingly turning up the heat, while driving Stefan mad with frustration, until he gripped her waist tightly, speeding over to the bed and tossing her on it. He regretted the lack of contact instantly, but it lasted only for a moment, because in the blink of an eye, he had his pants off and was pulling down Elena’s lace underwear, discarding them to the floor with no more consideration than if they’d been a candy wrapper. 

Now fully nude, their bodies shivered in anticipation before skin brushed against skin, warm in a way that was almost alive, and not quite feverish. Their mouths met in a wild kiss once more, Elena spreading her legs to allow Stefan the necessary space to settle between them, and she bit his lower lip as he teased her dampened folds with the head of his cock, fuelling her desire. She broke the kiss to bite at the curve of his neck without breaking the skin, reaching up with one hand to grip at his hair, while the other clawed up his back, causing him to groan. 

“Don’t you ever get tired of being the good little brother?”

Stefan panted in response as he rolled his hips, rubbing himself against her.

“It must be exhausting… to suppress all those selfish impulses… I bet you just want to _use_ someone for a change.”

She raised a thigh rubbing it suggestively at his side.

“So I’m gonna do you a favour, Stefan… I’m gonna let you take me however you want and fuck me ‘till your cock is too sore to function… I want you to have no considerations but towards yourself.”

He went still for a moment, teetering on the edge of temptation but held back by hesitation. Scratching down his back again, Elena slapped his ass, as one would whip a stallions croup to order him to go. Stefan all about growled, grabbing her ankles to bend her legs back, hooking her knees over his shoulders before digging his hands into her thighs, and slamming into her without warning. Elena’s jaw went slack, lips parting in pleasure as he buried himself within her to the hilt. If she were to be honest, this position was perfect, she couldn’t move, didn’t have to do anything but lay back and get drilled by a man who had clearly been blue balled for far too long. Stefan readjusted his position a little, kneeling to have more power, and better control. He pulled back nearly all the way out before slamming back in, with even more force this time, shuddering at the sound of her mewling. He repeated the process with shorter pauses each time until he was thrusting into her at a slightly more shallow, but far more punishing pace. Elena threw her head back and looked up at him, his face seeming more beastly and virile at once than it ever had been with her before, and the sight of it sent jolts of arousal up her spine, reinforced by not only the exquisite feeling of penetration but also the sensation and sound of his balls smacking against her. Stefan too, took notice of the way she was beginning to leak down, dripping on them both, rendering their movements slick and slippery. She brought her hands up to her breasts, palming them briefly before pinching her nipples moaning out loudly as she twisted them.

“Fuck, Elena…” _You’ve never been this fuckable before._

“Mhm, I love your cock…”

His lower abdomen tightened and his body went on autopilot, suddenly fucking her with supernatural speed. He was no longer capable of any kind of clear thinking, fixated only on the sight beneath him and the way his cock sought out maximum friction in her deliciously warm, wet, and tight cunt. She could feel the familiar heat, bubbling up within her, pulling at her loins, and she bit her lower lip with a smirk, anticipating her release. She heard Stefan groaning out her name as he suddenly impaled her impossibly deep, filling her up with his cum. His balls tightened and his cock twitched with every spurt, until he seemed milked dry. Elena pursed her lips in disappointment, as she had hoped he would make her come from rough fucking alone, but didn’t think too much of it knowing what a generous lover he was.

Well, that was under normal circumstances.

He had taken her request to heart and was pulling out now, his member having grown soft. He rolled over to the side, turning his back to her, feeling sleepy. Elena was still on her back, her legs up in the air, staring at the ceiling, frustrated at being left hanging high and dry.

“That’s it, really?”

“Mhm, I needed that thanks, perfectly satisfying.”

Elena rolled her eyes, and let out an audible “hmph” of discontent, which Stefan didn’t hear, already fast asleep, as she finally moved, rolling onto her stomach and pulling the sheets up over her. No matter, she thought to herself. She didn’t care enough to be angry, and if anything this would only lead to more sex when they woke up and anyway she had too much pride and dignity to finish herself off. She drifted into sleep slowly, with a little smirk of satisfaction at the idea she’d gotten this out of Stefan, without having him flip his switch.

~

When Stefan woke up the next morning, the first thing he saw, was the way the sheets had slipped back down Elena’s body, revealing her perfect ass. Round, firm and perky, combined with the thought of the prior night, it was enough to render him erect once more, and he threw the sheets back completely. She didn’t move, still sound asleep, and to be honest, he didn’t really care if he woke her up- in fact, he thought, it might be a great way for her to come to. He knelt so that he was straddling her thighs and took hold of her hips, pulling apart her cheeks and nestling his cock between them, beginning to slowly drag his length up and down, biting down on his own tongue in concentration as he relished in the feeling.

Elena began to stir, gradually emerging from sleep, as her brain slowly began to piece together the information her nerves were sending. Hands on her ass, and the feeling of something rubbing against the sensitive skin there. She moaned slightly, the pleasure heating her body up. The movement accelerated and she smiled in her sleep, suddenly excited at the idea of being fucked anally. She kept her eyes closed wanting to revel in the feeling, humming in encouragement. But the desired penetration never came, and by the time her long lashes fluttered open, the feeling of hot cum splashing all over her back had let her know the man on top of her had never intended to fulfill her wishes.

“And you didn’t want to put it in my ass in spite of the way I was rolling my hips and pushing back?”

“I was saving it for lunch.”

Elena made a snide remark about the size of his dick, just as the sound of a third voice boomed in.

“Did someone here just refer to anal penetration?”

Both Stefan and Elena turned their heads towards the door, laying their eyes on Damon, looking ever the smug bastard as he walked in, shirt-free and calvin klein boxer-clad. 

“Because I volunteer.”

“How generous of you brother.”

Elena barely cared about the slowly drying sperm on her lower back, pawing for the sheets and wiping herself off nonchalantly, her gaze now riveted on Damon’s icy blue eyes, her own showing skepticism, as if silently challenging him, daring him to go through with his big talk. She offered him a little smirk as he reached down to rub the rapidly growing bulge. Stefan frowned, feeling as though he no longer existed, and scoffed as Elena practically kicked him away to make room for the older Salvatore. Kneeling off the edge of the bed, she reached for his cock, bringing the tip to her soft, full lips, tracing them with it before she opened her mouth to take the head in. Damon laced his fingers in her hair to see her face as she flattened her tongue to take in more of his impressive size. There was no doubt that he was the bigger of the two Salvatore brothers, and while Stefan’s 7 inches and 5.5 girth were well above average and quite phenomenal, Damon boasted 9 inches long and 6 inch wide. Elena’s small, doll-like mouth wasn’t exactly built to accommodate it, but that only made it look hotter when her lips wrapped around it and her cheeks stretched as they hollowed. She bobbed up and down for a few moments, noting the way he seemed to reach the apex of his size and rigidity. She then flicked at his slit with her tongue as she pulled away, after all she didn’t want a repeat of Stefan. And Damon didn’t mind, sure he loved blow jobs, but they were a regular occurrence at this point.

She assumed her original position again- lying on her stomach, with her legs slightly spread and glancing over her shoulder at Damon, her expression a perfect mixture of suggestion and indifference. He got rid of his briefs, stroking himself to full hardness, reaching down to toy with his own balls, wanting to fully enjoy the moment. He was about to fuck Elena Gilbert in the ass, and the best part was how hungry she was for it. He settled behind her on the bed, palming her butt with a triumphant grin. He pushed his hips forward, pressing the tip of his cock against her.

“I’m surprised you’re actually doing this, I mean I know you’re a perv but you’re also too much of a priss to be a proper perv. It’s not like in the porno movies you so adore. I can confirm to you that she hasn’t had an enema before hand.”

Proverbial crickets as Damon froze. Elena turned her head to glare at Stefan the best she could from this position before glancing back up at Damon, as if silently saying _don’t you dare!_. Damon stared down at her, hating his brother for reminding him of his germophobe tendencies (and you thought it was a clever joke), hating himself for being so close to one of his fantasies and yet impossibly far, and hating Elena for not having prepared the night before in view of this. He pursed his lips, every single muscle in his body tense, he certainly _wanted_ to do it, but at this point wasn’t sure if he could. 

“Damon, путка такваз педеруга!”

All three of them turned towards the door, their jaws dropping a little as Katherine walked in, all sultry curls and rolls of the hips, wearing nothing but her black silk bathrobe. If it could be called that, seeing as it was laughably short and the hem just skirted around the edge of her ass. She flipped her hair back over her shoulder with one hand, while in the other she held a bag, pink and black in design, and breathing luxury. 

“What did you just call me?”

The contempt and boredom in her voice hadn’t gone unnoticed, even if they didn’t understand the words.

“Google it, I don’t care.”

She walked up to the bed enjoying the view of the two naked men for a moment, before shaking her head in desolation at their incompetence. The vampiress clutched at their hair, causing them to yelp in protest, as she tossed them aside with the same ease she would have a pair of rag dolls, sending them flying to the floor. 

“Both of you are amateurs, and you ought to watch and learn from the master.”

“I was doing just fine until you-”

“Shut up Damon, you were stuck like a pathetic buck in the headlights!”

He flinched at the sound of Elena’s voice and pulled himself off the floor, disgruntled and moving to the closest chair. In a sense he was relieved, that he didn’t actually have to back out of it. Technically Katherine had interrupted which meant his pride was intact. They all knew she could rip them all apart at the same time, while simultaneously doing her nails, so no one would hold it against him. That, and really, he’d be lying if he’d said he never had fantasized about Katherine and Elena together. Even if it wasn’t his original fancy of having anal, there was no denying this was a pretty hot trade off. His brother soon mimicked him, heading for a comfortable lazy boy curious to see how this would go down, half expecting a cat fight. 

Elena looked up at Katherine with mitigated interest, and a hint of suspicion as she sat down on the bed, and caressed her spine, toying with her hair and an air of false pity.

“Poor Elena, here I thought I had trained them well. Seems like they can’t tell their left from their right if I’m not around to crack the whip.”

Her doppelgänger said nothing, as if waiting for the twist, the usual punchline that was so typical of Katherine.

“I know your switch is flipped, but you could show a little more gratitude to your benefactor.”

Elena rolled her eyes.

“Yes because you are such a doting influence in my life.” 

“If you _don’t_ want to get your satisfaction, I’d be happy to go fuck one of your boyfriends over there. Or maybe both. At the same time.”

She gave her a sharp look, but, Katherine noted, it was not one traced with any form of jealousy. In fact, Elena couldn’t care any less if the other woman wanted to have sex with the Salvatore brothers. For one thing they’d proven to be exceptionally lousy in the past twenty four hours and for another… She just didn’t feel anything about it. However, what did trigger some form of emotion was the very real threat of her being left once again without getting what she wanted. That, was something Katherine could relate to and she smirked a little bit. Maybe in time Elena would learn to get what she wanted, always, like she did. 

“Didn’t think so. Да те еба в гъза.”

Katherine leaned down brushing her lips against Elena’s bare shoulder in a deceptively sweet manner. Elena blinked rapidly, glancing at her through thick lashes. Fangs glistened in the light as they sank into skin, causing the young vampire to moan, gripping the sheets. Katherine drank a few sips before retracting her canines and kissing the wound until it healed. She nipped down her spine, sending jolts and tremors to Elena’s entire body, loving the way she whimpered, all the way to her sacrum. Katherine then turned to her bag, reaching down inside it with one swift motion, pulling out a vibrating butt plug and a bottle of coconut oil. Elena watched, hypnotized as the other woman used deliberately slow, but sensual gestures, oiling up the toy thoroughly, and she could feel herself dripping with excitement. She began to massage her ass, admiring it with a hint of narcissism and Elena shifted slightly so as to expose herself better. The older vampire pressed the tip of the toy against her anus, pressing it gently, knowing that it would slip in easily in spite of its respectable size, thanks to the oil. The latest in the line of Petrova doppelgängers moaned out loud as she was penetrated even pushing back slightly against Katherine’s hand, in a show of eagerness. 

“Мръсна курвентия,” she cooed softly with a giggle. “You’re going to love every minute of this aren’t you?”

Elena keened in response, her sphincter tightening around the narrow stem of the plug that connected the main shaft of the toy to the base, and she squirmed gripping the sheets a little tighter as she nodded. 

“Good girl.”

Katherine pushed the button starting the vibrations, which caused Elena to jump in surprise moaning loudly. The older girl let out a laugh as she shrugged off her garment and turned Elena over on her back straddling her hips and leaning down to kiss her, one hand resting at the base of her neck. Elena kissed her back eagerly, whining at the exquisite sensation in her ass, her pussy dripping with arousal, pooling on the sheets. Katherine tugged at Elena’s upper lip with her teeth as the heady scent filled the air around them and she produced a little growl showcasing her appreciation. Elena bit down on her lower lip in return, adding eroticism and passion to the kiss and causing Katherine to squeeze lightly with the hand placed at the base of her neck. With her free hand she scratched up along Elena’s side and ribcage, before changing the pressure to a light, barely there touch as she reached her chest, nails trailing the underside of her breast. She arched her back up into the touch and clutched a handful of Katherine’s curls, sinking her teeth into her lower lip harder, until the skin broke and she was sipping on a few droplets of the older vampire’s blood, moaning at the taste. Katherine hummed and rewarded her with a pinch at her nipple, widening the kiss, the sound of her low whine shooting straight to Katherine’s loins. 

Elena writhed, her free hand sliding down Katherine’s back before grabbing her ass, giving it a little squeeze and tried pushing down wanting to bring her dripping pussy against hers. Katherine was having none of it however, and she broke to kiss to press her lips, now swollen and pink from the kissing, at Elena’s throat. Her grip in the glossy brown waves tightened for a second, before she started to comb through them, toying with the hair as she let herself sink into the pleasure. Katherine smiled against her skin, sucking at it, softly at first, then surprising the other girl with sudden nips and harsh bites, alternating in such a manner that Elena never knew if pain or pleasure would be the next sensation. But after all, wasn’t it such a fine line between the two? Every one of Katherine’s deliciously tortuous kisses seemed to merge with the heat in her lower stomach with the vibrations of the toy nestled in her ass and Elena rutted her hips back against the bed wanting more pressure. This didn’t go unnoticed and Katherine knew Elena was getting closer and closer to the edge, causing her to smirk as she moved from her neck to her breasts, wrapping her lucious lips around a pebbled nipple and sucking on it hard, raking her teeth for added effect.   
“Katherine!”

Elena’s voice was midway between a cry of pleasure and a half moan, and she arched her back off the bed, biting her lower lip and pulling at Katherine’s hair with one hand, while the other dug its nails into the older vampire’s skin. She was craving for some kind of contact on her clit, but Katherine kept denying her; she wanted to make Elena come just from the anal play and the breast play, and she was well on her way to succeeding. She tugged at the nipple with her teeth and looked up straight into Elena’s eyes who remained transfixed by the intensity of the gaze. And that’s when her orgasm ripped through her as fangs ripped through flesh, causing her to whimper in a surprisingly high pitched voice chanting Katherine’s name as one would a prayer. 

Something was missing however. And while Elena didn’t know what it was, and was left to wonder why her release hadn’t felt quite as satiating, in spite of her juices dripping off her thighs, Katherine knew exactly what it was. But that, was after all why she’d come here. 

The Bulgarian born reached under herself and between Elena’s legs to click the toy’s vibrating function off, causing her to protest. She ignored her, pressing a finger to her lips in order to shush her. She was far from done here. Moving off Elena, Katherine reached for her mysterious bag of wonderous delights rummaging through it before smiling in satisfaction as her hand found what she was looking for. Her eye caught Damon’s who was sitting in a chair not far from Stefan, both of them rock hard, hands around their cocks squeezing and rubbing, subjugated by the show. She blew them a kiss and a wink before forgetting about them all over again as her gaze fell on Elena again who was looking more and more enticing than ever in a way Katherine was finding hard to resist. She dangled the new item in front of her face, showing off the padded leather wrist cuffs linked by a chain. Before Elena had time to process what was happening, Katherine using vamp speed had her wrists tied above her head and chained to the headboard, laying on her back. Elena smirked at Katherine who at this point was practically purring with smugness. A fraction of a second later, Katherine was settled between her legs, hovering above her swollen pussy. She blew on her clit softly jerking her head back to avoid the involuntary movement of Elena’s hips and giggling mockingly. 

Hooking one arm around Elena’s thigh she grabbed her finely sculpted hipbone, while her other hand softly rubbed down her perineum which Elena slowly rocked to, biting her lower lip, until Katherine switched the toy back on. She tugged against her restraints and squirmed as the vibrations spread through her lower body once more and spread her thighs for Katherine when she felt her mouth pressing hotly against them. Katherine was licking her previous mess, cleaning her juices off while scenting out her younger counterpart’s femoral artery, nipping just above it with blunt teeth to stimulate the sensitive nerves, before continuing her trail up back to the soaked folds. She paused, just to feel Elena writhe with impatience, letting out a whine that was barely audible, that turned into a full blown keen the moment Katherine finally laid an open-mouthed kiss on her pussy. She licked a trail along the full length of her line conscientiously parting her folds, and humming appreciatively, moaning at Elena’s taste and smiling as she felt the vibrations coming from the butt plug.

“Bлайна путка… Яка путка… Сладки от мед.”

Though right up until then, Elena hadn’t needed a translator to guess what Katherine said when she spoke in Bulgarian, relying on intuition and educated guesses, she was unsure for the first time especially towards the last part where Katherine’s voice had seemed deceitfully tender. She glanced down at her curiously, momentarily speechless and aroused at the way Katherine seemed so lost in her, intoxicated with her taste, and she considered breaking her shackles for a moment, just to thread her fingers through her hair once more.

“What does that mean?”

“It means you’re fucking delicious.”

Elena didn’t insist knowing she wouldn’t get any more clarification than that, and she all but forgot about it the following second as Katherine sucked softly at her flesh. She panted, her lower abdomen twitching from the pleasure, and the way it mixed with the vibrations once more. Her toes curled and Katherine’s name rolled off the edge of her lips as her tongue slithered inside of her, and she listened to the sounds of her wet cunt being fucked, combined to the incredibly erotic hums of enjoyment from Katherine as she drank her up. She kept at it, occasionally running her teeth softly on the hood and tip of her clit, feeling the younger vampire’s walls twitching and tightening, pulling at her tongue wanting more. As easy and hot that it would have been for her to make Elena come from oral alone, she had plans that exceeded that, and was more than certain her doppelgänger would be thanking her later. She lifted her head up, lips dripping with Elena’s arousal as their gazes locked, Katherine winking while Elena was torn between being angry at her stopping, and being turned on at seeing her juices all over Katherine’s mouth, feeling the urge to kiss her or shove her pussy in her face. 

She nipped Elena’s thigh as she headed for the femoral artery again, bringing her free hand up to the radiating heat of her cunt, to pick up where her mouth had left off. She flicked her thumb lightly at her clit a few times, smirking against her skin as she felt the jerks and twitches in her hips before starting a fuller rub, fingers sliding through her reddened folds as her thumb worked circles. Elena was moaning loudly now, straining against her restraints, body arching, and overwhelmed with sensation. The heat in her loins seemed unbearable now and where it not for Katherine’s vice-like grip and strategic positioning of her shoulders, Elena might have clapped her things right against her cheeks. Katherine knew the moment was right, the fruit ripe for the picking and and she couldn’t wait, fangs growing out and mouth still full of Elena’s juices as she sank into her thigh, the taste of her arousal and blood mixing into a divine elixir, worthy of Aphrodite’s most dangerous charms. Elena’s body arched like a bow being drawn every part of her coiling before suddenly releasing into ecstasy, screaming Katherine’s name as she came once more. 

Yet once more, something felt off. Elena knew for a fact she’d just had one of the most amazing orgasms in her life, so why did she feel slightly underwhelmed still?

Katherine drank through her aftershocks until the tremors ceased and she sat up looking at Elena. She pouted, falsely offended.

“If you’re not enjoying this I’m sure, those two idiots over there would love to play with me.”

“We can hear you!”

“Did I say you could talk? No, I said you could watch, so shut up and learn, or I will kick you out!”

Elena shot her a murderous look at the initial threat addressed to her, but chuckled as she disciplined Stefan and Damon with a sharp verbal reprimand, her voice like a whip. Katherine, batted her lashes innocently, twirling a strand of her luxurious mane around her index, in a way that sent another rush of wetness and heat between Elena’s legs. she glanced down at the hand that was coated in Elena’s cum and licked the blood of her lips, before crawling over Elena and pressing her glistening fingers against Elena’s lower lip, lightly and suggestively. Elena looked straight up at her mirror image before relaxing her jaw and parting her lips to suck on the fingers softly. It was not unfamiliar: she had tasted herself before and Katherine immediately recognized it, dropping her voice to a whisper.

“You’re such a naughty girl, Elena… Making the world believe you’ve been so pristine when this whole time…”

Elena added her tongue to the mix, cleaning off Katherine’s fingers as if silently answering the challenge. Katherine chuckled as she pulled her hand out of her mouth and cupped the side of Elena’s face, lowering her own but stopping as a hair’s breadth, so close that when she spoke again their lips brushed softly against one another’s. 

“I bet you even fantasized about me.”

She confirmed by kissing Katherine fervently, the best she could once again frustrated she couldn’t reach out with her hands to touch her, to pull her closer, to play with her hair. The kiss lasted longer than Katherine had originally intended to allow for it to go on, taking pleasure in an act that was so simple, yet so terribly erotic and passionate, carnal at its very root. She finally ended it, pressing down on Elena’s chest to push her away, and looked down for a moment, admiring her features, the way her lips looked after a kiss, the way her eyes were glassy with the pleasure she’d experienced so far and the arousal that was beginning to build up again. 

“Tell me Elena, do I live up to your expectations? Do I exceed your wildest dreams?”

Elena wanted to roll her eyes, and she did, but before she could respond, Katherine was pressing a finger against her lips.

“Shh, I’m not done. Wouldn’t be fair to judge a masterpiece before its completion.”

“You’re bidding high, Pierce, you better deliver.”

Katherine tossed her head back in uproarious laughter, curls bouncing and cascading off her shoulders and down her back. She looked like some kind of mischievous nymph like that, a dangerous edge to a deceivingly playful demeanour, giving off the impression that could just as easily drown you as she would drive you sexual nirvana. In a sense this was true, Katherine could decide at any moment to kill everyone in the room and there would be nothing they could do about it. But that would ruin the good fun they were having and she slid off Elena once more.

“Hmm and here I was thinking of rewarding you because you’ve been such a good girl… But I suppose with you, naughty and good is sort of redundant and rewards and punishments are eerily close.”

Katherine’s hand found its way to Elena’s ass again, gripping the base of the plug and slowly pulling it out, watching for any signs of discomfort from Elena. She then threw it aside before getting a similar toy, this time made of sleek, luxurious metal out of her bag. She grabbed the coconut oil, lathering it on before she released Elena from her leather cuffs, motioning for her to turn around.

“On all fours.”

Elena obeyed, curious and hopeful to see what Katherine would come up with to top her previous prowesses. She relaxed as she was penetrated once more, shivering from the pleasant sensation of cold steel clashing with her heated body and she moaned, threatening to rip the bed sheets as she held onto them. Once all the way in, Katherine smacked her ass approvingly, letting out a little growl of arousal and dominance, perhaps even a hint of possessiveness. Elena felt the mattress shift as Katherine moved away again and she looked over her shoulder as yet another toy was added to the mix. This time however it looked as if it would be for the both of them. Bright red in colour, it had a small, egg shaped bulbous end that was narrower at the base, before it widened out and lengthened into a sizeable cock, the size of which was comparable to Damon’s a few ridges along the base looked as though they would add extra stimulation to the wearer and Elena groaned in unison as Katherine inserted the smaller end into herself. Elena didn’t know who had invented this form of strapless strap-on, but she made a mental note to find out and send them a thank you note. Katherine knelt behind Elena and wiggled around her silicone appendage, taking a moment to be silly.

“So who has the nicest cock here?”

Both girls burst out laughing as if it were a joke only they could understand and Damon and Stefan glanced at each other in confusion, sneering a little with a hint of wounded pride. That quickly became awkward however, as both of them were working up their third orgasms and they broke the eye contact, refocusing on the doppelgängers who seemed to be nowhere near done. 

Katherine, still kneeling, pulled Elena up and around to face her pressing their breasts together as one hand went to her waist, and the other at her jaw, kissing her again, widely, if less aggressively than before, but far more languid, lascivious. Elena leaned forward, the weight of the toy in her ass shifting around and sending jolts of pleasure up her spine, the kiss only adding to it, like icing on a cake. Both women moaned as their hardened nipples rubbed up against each other sparking little shocks that spread, it seemed, to every erogenous zones in their bodies. Katherine took this opportunity to reach down with one of her hands between them, teasing Elena’s clit for a few brief instants and rubbing her soft, hairless mound, before grabbing hold of the red plastic shaft to guide it between Elena’s legs, rutting her hips against hers. She rubbed the toy against the other girl who showed her appreciation by clawing up her back and gripping at her scalp, hissing in impatience. Feeling, seeing, hearing, and smelling her like this was finally taking its toll and Katherine couldn’t resist any longer, she sat down, pulling Elena along with her, into her lap and hiking the other girl’s legs around her own waist, holding her hips just above the toy, perfectly aligned. Elena crossed her arms behind Katherine’s neck embracing her as she would a lover, body trembling with anticipation. With blinding speed, she pushed Elena’s hips down, burying the toy to the hilt till she could feel their pubic mounds connecting. Elena let out a scream of pure pleasure, eyes closing tightly shut. She had never felt so full in her life, the two toys inside of her sending her into sensory overload and they weren’t even moving yet.

Katherine looked at the other girl’s face, her sense of pride quickly inflating, adding to her own arousal. Holding her firmly against her with one hand, the other one trailed down Elena’s spine, scratching lightly at her lower back, before she flicked on the switch for the plug. Elena fell forward pressing against her and rocking her hips.

“Oh god, Katherine… _Fuck_ ” 

Katherine started off slow, rolling her hips up into Elena, relishing in the jerks and twitches of her body, clearly experiencing a level of stimuli it had never known before. Elena’s eyes fluttered opened and closed, lips parted in an expression of bliss. The pleasure was indescribable to Elena who lost all sense of perception, time, of anything aside from the heat that engulfed her body, and Katherine, whom for her part was transfixed with the younger vampire, the way her hair whirled around her wildly, her face wanton with lust, her perky, full breasts bouncing up and down rubbing against her own as she impaled her over and over. The strategically placed ribbing was massaging her clit in a perfect way, and she could feel the anal toy’s vibrations through the feeldoe as Elena rode down onto her, their hips synchronized in an optimal rhythm. She smacked her ass playfully, giving it a firm squeeze causing Elena to whine out her name and keen like a bitch in heat. 

They gripped on to each other tighter, gazes interlocking like magnets you could no longer pull apart. Their movements became more erratic and jerky, yet they seemed to never miss a beat. Something inside of Elena was shifting, but she was too lost in Katherine and their wild, abandoned fucking that had her teetering on the edge. Katherine too was dangerously close, but she was confident: she knew just how deeply in symbiosis the both of them were in this instant and her lips found their way to Elena’s neck, sucking and biting at her pulse, frustrated at the thought of any mark she left disappearing soon after. Elena’s mind was a mess now, of sensation and thoughts that whirled too fast to be tangible and then, just at it seemed the heat was beginning to melt her insides, and her core fucked raw, muscles tighter than a drawstring, it flipped. Katherine saw it immediately in Elena’s eyes, the clear earnestness of emotion and she smiled, planting her fangs into the other girl’s jugular, triggering them both to come with a violence and a force that was so pleasurable it was almost painful. Their bodies writhed, each other’s names dying off their lips, mixing in with cries of utmost ecstasy. They fell back on the bed, Katherine on top of Elena, promptly switching off the vibrator. Still hanging onto each other as if separating my cause them death, they studied each other with a mixture of uncertainty and post-coital bliss. 

She was unsure of how Elena would react but she immediately read the gratitude in her eyes, and this, though Katherine would never openly admit it, reassured her. After all that’s what she’d originally set out to do, when she heard the issues that Elena was having. She tilted her head to the side, wiping her lips, clean with her tongue, enjoying the last tastes of Elena’s blood. Elena looked at her with the hint of a smile, but a somewhat serious expression, reaching up with one hand to push some of Katherine’s thick hair back behind her ears to better see her face. Katherine spoke again with that tone that had intrigued Elena earlier on, but somehow, now that her switch had flicked back to where it should be, she felt she had a better understanding of the possible meaning behind her words.

“И сега вие сте мои. Моята скъпа.”

Elena’s cheeks flushed and her heart beat just a little faster. There was a moment of silence between them, but the type of silence that said everything, where no words needed to be exchanged because all that there was to be told was understood, through the eyes mostly but through intuitive connection. 

The moment was broken however when one of the boys cleared their throat. Both doppelgängers suddenly turned their head over to the side, having completely forgotten the existence of the Salvatore brothers, and had to stifle a laugh as they saw Stefan looking mortified as he wiped his chest down with a kleenex and Damon looking uncharacteristically flustered, but tried to re-establish his usual confident bravado. Of course he was the one to speak.

“I would definitely throw a dollar at that if I had one. And according to my watch, we’re just in time for lunch. Who’s in? My treat.” 

There was a brief moment of silence as the four of them soaked in all that had just happened and what he had just said and they both erupted into a collective fit of uncontrollable laughter.

Yeah, the least that could be said was that they’d worked up an appetite.


End file.
